Largue la !
by heiji
Summary: Bon sang ! Comment tu fais pour la supporter ? Une fiancée pareille ! Sois gentil et laisse la tomber !


Titre : Largue la !

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Couple : Surprise !

Résumé : Duo écrit se qu'il pense sur son petit cahier...

Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi…

Chapitre 1 :

Tout le monde le dit autour de moi...

Que l'on formerait un beau couple...

Qu'on est fait pour s'entendre...

Alors, tu peux me dire comment tu peux sortir avec elle alors que je suis fait pour toi ?

Et toi, tu ne sais même pas que tu serais mieux avec moi... Ma meilleure amie m'a encore dit hier: «Vous iriez très bien ensemble...»

Pourquoi elle me dit ça à moi ! Qu'elle aille le voir lui, merde !

C'est bien joli tout ça... Mais en attendant, c'est avec elle que tu es. Et moi, je ne peux rien y faire !

Et pourtant, tout le monde sait que votre couple court à la catastrophe ! Vous ne cessez jamais de vous disputer, de vous engueuler...

Et qui est-ce que tu appelles ensuite pour parler ?

Toujours le même, le crétin des Alpes, bonne poire qui écoute tous ses amis... MOI !

Appelle Quatre ! Ou Trowa ! Et moi, fous-moi un peu la paix !

Sauf si tu appelles pour me déclarer ta flamme... Là, le téléphone sera toujours prêt à être décroché. Je serais prêt à l'attendre même... Car tu ne peux me le cacher... Je le lis dans tes yeux...

Et je ne suis pas le seul...

Alors pourquoi te coltiner cette cruche !

En plus, tout le monde te dit toujours la même chose.

Tu devrais te trouver quelqu'un d'autre...

Mais toi, tu réponds rien... Et tu restes pensif...

Et en regardant qui en plus..

Même pas elle, mais moi !

C'est pas un signe ça ?

Si au lieu de ne rien faire, tu te bougeais, si tu nous montrais ce dont tu es capable quand tu en as envie... Car tout le monde sait que tu en as envie, abruti !

Elle t'en a suffisamment fait voir non ?

Tu n'as pas assez vu ses mauvais côtés ? Ses caprices, son égocentrisme et son égoïsme ?

Tu mérites bien mieux, crois-moi !

Débarrasse-toi d'elle !

Comment peux-tu encore l'entendre parler d'elle toute la journée sans avoir envie de l'étrangler...

Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi elle n'avait aucun ami ?

Personne n'est assez téméraire pour ça...

Résultat, elle est toujours dans tes pattes ou affalées devant son abrutie de télé...

Un jour, cette fille prendra racine devant ses soap opera.

Elle a peut-être le QI d'une huître, mais ça dépend pour quoi car pour te manipuler, elle surpasserait n'importe qui niveau imagination.

Et pourtant, ses connaissances est sa culture sont quasi nulles. C'est à peine si elle sait d'où vient ton prénom Heero...

Elle serait capable de croire que c'est le prénom d'un ex-joueur de foot et que c'est pour ça qu'on t'a choisi ce prénom.

Tu peux trouver bien mieux, crois-mois !

Non mais, tu t'es un peu regardé, crétin d'Apollon.

Quelqu'un d'aussi bien que toi peut-il supporter de voir ça à coté de lui tous les matins et la supporter...

Je n'exagère pas Heero !

Tu es bien mieux qu'elle !

Elle t'en a fait trop voir en plus !

Elle t'a même déjà trompé et toi, tu lui as déjà pardonné ! C'est pas déjà du n'importe quoi ?

Ca prouve pas que malgré tout, je dois te reconnaître aussi une part importante de stupidité ?

Y'a rien à espérer de toi... Tu as trop bon coeur !

Même avec un monstre, et on a beau te le répéter : Pars en courant ! Avant qu'elle ne te fasse encore un de ses mauvais tours! Et toi, tu restes là...

Et puis ...

Après tout !

Je m'en fous... Rien à battre !

C'est toi qui souffres, c'est pas moi... Si tu aimes souffrir,ça ne me regarde pas du tout...

Si t'es maso, c'est toi que ça regarde, je n'y peux rien...

Mais s'il te plaît... comme je te l'ai dit, arrête !

Arrête de m'appeler !

Arrête de tout me confier !

Trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour ça ! Quatre sera heureux de me remplacer, crois-moi... Car lui seul sait que je souffre autant...

Mais tant que j'y pense aussi...

Arrête de m'envoyer des signes !

Même Quatre les voit !

Je lui ai tout confié à Quatre... Mes sentiments, mes doutes...

Mais toi, on dirait que tu sens que je tiens à toi autant et que c'est pour ça qu tu m'appelles...

Mais si c'est vrai que je m'intéresse à toi, je ne m'intéresse pas à elle !

Elle n'a qu'à aller voir ailleurs !

Je ne peux plus la voir !

Je ne peux plus l'entendre !

Je ne peux plus la sentir !

Quant à vraiment discuter avec elle, je n'en parle pas...

Lui faire la bise me provoque de ces hauts le coeur... J'en ai presque envie de vomir...

Elle et ses manies d'enfants gâtés...

Elle et sa façon d'être aussi imbue d'elle-même...

D'ailleurs, tout est pourri en elle...

Non, ce n'est pas de l'acharnement, je ne fais que la décrire telle qu'elle est... Je pense que tu peux demander à qui tu veux, mais tout le mode te dira la même chose : c'est la reine des cruches !

Elle a même réussi à t'isoler de tes amis ! Il n'y a que nous deux qu'elle n'a pas vraiment pu séparer comme elle le voudrait.

Et pourtant, Dieu sait qu'elle a tout essayé...

Et après ça, tu voudrais que JE L 'AIME ?

Non mais, je suis qu'un être humain après tout, pas un saint !

Ta fiancée est pas nette et tu sais que j'ai raison.

Je ne me suis jamais trompé pour juger les gens et tout ce que j'ai dit est la pure vérté.

Et je veux juste t'aider moi !

Comme d'habitude, on pourrait dire que j'exagère, mais vous ne la connaissez pas, alors voulez-vous bien vous taire...

Je ne me mêle pas de vos histoires moi, foutez-moi la paix !

Je veux juste que tu trouves quelqu'un de bien qui sera fait pour toi... Quelqu'un de spécial qui aura des points communs avec toi, contrairement à Relena... Et si par hasard, il se trouve que par mégarde, je puisse prendre sa place... Je ne vois pas quel mal il y aurait après tout... Oui je le répète et je veux bien le hurler si ça peut te faire plaisir, si ça peut être utile...

Je t'aime Heero

C'est vrai...

Mais ça ne regarde que toi et moi, personne d'autre !

C'est certes un secret que je n'ai confié qu'à Quatre, mais il m'a dit que tout le monde s'en doutait alors pourquoi garder ce secret plus longtemps ? Si ça peut me réussir, si ça peut te la faire quitter... Pourquoi devrais-je me taire ? Je le ferais tout de suite, je viendrais même te le dire en face...

Mais...

Mais... Je sais très bien que ça n'arrivera pas, même si tout le monde reconnaît que l'on est fait pour s'entendre, que tout le monde s'étonne qu'on soit aussi complice et que chacun termine la phrase de l'autre...

Mais je suis réaliste...

Je ne me laisse pas bercer par de douces illusions, pas même celles qui m'arrangeraient... Moi, je suis réaliste... Et je n'écoute pas Quatre et ses délires et tout ce qu'il peut dire...

Quand il dit que tu m'aimes...

Quand il dit que toutes tes phrases sont ambiguës...

C'est Quatre, l'éternel rêveur romantique qui parle. Moi, je sais très bien que tu ne ressens rien pour moi...

Je ne dis pas que ça me fait plaisir... Bien au contraire, j'en souffre tous les jours, mais au moins, je ne me fais pas de films comme toi avec cette sorcière...

Toi, tu t'imagines heureux avec elle alors qu'elle est toujours insatisfaite...

Tu crois qu'elle est heureuse pour toi quand il t'arrive quelque chose de bien alors qu'elle est tout simplement jalouse.

Tu veux espérer qu'elle t'aime alors qu'elle n'aime qu'elle et qu'elle t'aimera toujours beaucoup moins que moi je t'aime...

Mais encore une fois, que puis-je y faire ?

A part dire toujours la même chose... Peut-être le dire plus fort, ça sera plus efficace...

TROUVE T' EN UNE AUTRE !

Alors que je pense que l'on devrait être ensemble...

Elle t'empêche de vivre Heero !

De faire ce que tu aimes !

Elle t'a empêché de sortir le soir !

De continuer tes études !

Elle t'empêche même de voir tes amis !

Elle essaye de se débarrasser de tout ce qui pourrait t'éoigner de ses tentacules !

Toi qui aimes tant écrire, toi qui aimes tant dessiner... tant rêver... Elle t'a fait tout abandonner... Elle a même réussi à te faire jeter tes fusains... Toi qui passais ton temps à croquer tout ce qui te passait sous les yeux...

Elle a détruit tes rêves Heero !

REAGIS, BON SANG !

Trouve-toi une autre petite amie !

Tu sais que j'adorais te voir dessiner, que je te regardais tracer tes portraits en silence avec beaucoup d'intérêt...

Que j'aimais t'entendre fredonner tes chansons avec ta seule guitare...

Elle t'a enlevé tout ça !

Et une personne vaut-elle un tel sacrifice ?

Surtout elle !

Je ne vanterais même pas le mérite des autres personnes que tu pourrais rencontrer... Je ne vanterais même pas le mien... Il n'y en aura pas besoin car si jamais tu venais à aimer quelqu'un d'autre, elle serait forcément toujours mieux qu'elle...

Laisse tomber ce monstre !

Et trouve t'en une autre...

Et tant pis si ce n'est pas moi...

Je ne peux rien y faire comme je n'ai cessé de le répéter.

Si tu ne veux pas accepter que tu seras mieux avec moi et plus heureux alors que je sais pertinemment que tu en as conscience... Je laisse tomber, je ne me battrais pas...

Mais s'il te plaît... Fais-moi plaisir...

LARGUE LA !

Duo posa son stylo et ferma son cahier où il écrivait ses petits textes personnels. Il soupira un moment sans bouger avant de se lever, d'éteindre la lumière et de se coucher.

A suivre...

Pauvre Duo... Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit du gundam...

J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu... Si c'est le cas n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review... Ca fait toujours plaisir...

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


End file.
